


The Birthday Pancakes

by blushing_phan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushing_phan/pseuds/blushing_phan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dan's 25th birthday and Phil is determined to make it sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday Pancakes

_“It’s nearly eight o’clock.”_  


_“That’s too early!” ___  


_“But it’s his birthday! He can’t sleep his birthday away!” __  
_

This was the argument Phil Lester was currently engaged in...with himself. His circadian rhythm had granted him the lovely experience of waking up at 7am, just early enough to encounter the world when it was still misty and asleep. It had been several months away from home now, but Phil was certain he would never grow accustomed to waking up in a place that wasn’t his own room. He found himself addicted, however, to starting almost every day in a new city, with the sun illuminating endless possibilities of new, unseen, unexperienced adventures. Even more addictive was coming face to face with all of these things with Dan by his side. And today, Dan’s 25th birthday, was going to be the best day yet. 

When Phil had awoken, he rolled onto his side, excitement already tingling in his toes; of course, Dan was still dead to the world, with the blankets yanked almost completely over his head. The sounds of gentle snoring made Phil smile a little, before he slipped out of bed, glasses in hand.  


The idea was to be as quiet as possible, so Dan would stay asleep. With this stipulation, Phil made the bold decision to stay in his pajamas, slipping a room key into his waistband, and almost immediately began to regret it as he entered the lift at the end of the hallway their room was in. He didn’t like elevator rides, and he wasn’t particularly fond of being given snooty looks by strangers, but he thought of Dan and the idea that it was his birthday, and how happy he was going to be today, and it made him feel significantly better about the whole situation. Once the lift reached the ground floor, he was the first to exit, unintentionally giving everyone he passed a beaming smile. He couldn’t help it. Phil loved birthdays, and possibly even the birthdays of others more than his own. There was something so glorious about celebrating life, something that enveloped Phil in a buttery warmth that lasted all day. He hoped Dan would feel the same.  


Phil entered the small, cafe-esque area adjacent to the lobby that served continental breakfast on a mission. He’d been planning this all week long, and he was giddy beyond belief as he picked up a ceramic plate from the warming rack and looked around eagerly. It took him but a moment to find what he was looking for: the pancake bar. With a spring in his step, he made his way towards it, immediately enticed by the smells of fresh, warm pancakes, sugary syrup, and salty butter. Plate in hand, he picked the four prettiest pancakes from the large metal bowl and stacked them neatly, making sure they lined up nicely. Then, he contemplated the toppings in-depth; there were all sorts of things like sliced bananas, strawberries, and peaches, alongside what appeared to be fried chicken, bacon bits, and tomato salsa.

He pulled a face; America sure was a strange place.  


After considering each option with a professional eye, he finally settled on maple syrup, chocolate chips, and whipped cream right in the middle, with a strawberry perched on top. Pleased with his decision, Phil found the cart of silverware and took a fork and a knife, and then even stopped and made Dan a to-go cup of coffee, just the way he took it at home. Feeling like the best birthday friend ever, Phil carried his plate, with the silverware balanced carefully on top, and his cup of coffee, and gingerly made his way back towards the elevator.  


If he had gotten stares before, people were positively gaping now. There he was, all 6 feet and 2 inches of him, in Star Wars pajamas, his hair in a mess, with a huge stack of pancakes in his hands and a huge smile on his face.  


“Good morning!” he beamed, as he exited the elevator for the second time, once again radiating joy in every direction, but nobody returned his luminous greeting. Not that it bothered him. Nothing could. Not today.  


He reached their room and, with a bit of tricky maneuvering, managed to unlock the door and slip in very quietly. He paused briefly after entering, his eyes adjusting to the darkness, and he looked towards Dan, who was still snoozing away. As soundlessly as he could manage, Phil crept to the small round table near the wide-paneled window and put the plate down, setting it just so, before placing the silverware to the left of it, and the coffee to the right. Unable to stifle a giggle of excitement, he sneaked to the edge of his bed and grabbed his backpack, retrieving the package of four birthday candles he had bought in top secrecy. He was incredibly fond of them, as they were shaped like stars and colored silver, and he was sure Dan would appreciate them aesthetically. Phil stuck all four candles into the stack of pancakes, making sure they were evenly spaced, and turning them in different directions, so they resembled actual stars, before standing back to admire his work. With a satisfied nod, he looked at the clock.  


_“It’s nearly eight o’clock.” _  
__

_“That’s too early!”_  


_“But it’s his birthday! He can’t sleep his birthday away!” __  
_

And so, here he was, teetering on the edge of allowing Dan to sleep and forcing him to greet the day. He stood, his socked toes curling in indecision, wavering back and forth, before his elation simply refused to be contained, and he found himself positively leaping towards Dan’s bed and hopping on top of the boy himself.  


Dan made a sound like someone whose birthday it _wasn’t _, but his groan of protest waterfalled into helpless laughter as Phil began to bounce on him. He rubbed his eyes and looked up, a sleepy smile gracing his lips as Phil gazed down at him with eyes that seemed iridescent even in the dim lighting of the hotel room.__  


“Guess who’s the birthday boy today!” Phil sang, clearly over the moon because of somebody else’s birthday, warming Dan’s heart and essentially softening his entire demeanor.  


“It’s me,” Dan replied, a full-blown grin allowing his dimples to appear in all their glory.  


“25 today, Daniel! You know what that means!”  


“I’m probably at least a quarter of the way into Death’s sweet embrace?” Dan replied, in typical Dan-fashion, but he knew what was coming. Phil had this absolutely _ridiculous _tradition that began when Dan turned twenty, in which he would pin Dan down and poke him the number of times that equated to whatever age he was turning that year. He called them “birthday pokes”, and Dan hated them for the mildly embarrassing reason that Phil deliberately poked him in places that were ticklish.__  


“Twenty-five Birthday Pokes!” Phil said, his wide eyes, magnified further by his glasses, twinkling mischievously.  


“Phil, no-” Dan began to whine, but immediately dissolved into giggles as one of Phil’s fingers dug into his ribs. He was wide awake now, there was no denying that.  


“One!” Phil said triumphantly, and the ensuing ten minutes were full of loud hiccups of laughter, half-hearted cursing, and lots of pleading, until at last, Phil landed his last poke against Dan’s soft side, causing the younger boy to jump a mile out of skin and actually snort out laughter.  


“Twenty-five!” laughed Phil, looking fondly down at Dan, who was flushed slightly and still giggling. Without a moment’s hesitation, he bounced off of Dan and onto the floor, dragging the other with him.  


Phil grabbed Dan’s hands and placed them over his eyes. “Stay here, don’t peek.” Phil said, waving his hand back and forth in front of Dan to ensure that he couldn’t see. When he was sure, he darted around the bed and to the table that occupied the space between the two beds and began to rummage through it until he found the complementary matches right under the complimentary Bible and phone book. 

As he passed Dan, he reached out and took him by the elbow, guiding him towards the table and doing his best to avoid any stubbed toes. After he pushed Dan into the chair that the pancakes were set up in front of and ignored all of his questions, he struck a match, nearly burning his thumb in the process, and lit the birthday candles.  


“Phil, what is this?” Dan asked, though considering all of his previous inquiries had been disregarded, he wasn’t expecting much of an answer. Bubbling with excitement, Phil stood behind Dan and reached up to remove Dan’s hands from over his eyes. He allowed Dan moment to absorb his little birthday surprise, before he sang an off-key but enthusiastic round of “Happy Birthday”.  


Dan turned his head to look at Phil, kind of dumbstruck, because even though they were just pancakes with some candles stuck in them, it was overwhelmingly obvious how much effort Phil had projected into setting it up. He was blushing, always so easily flustered in the face of special attention, and he was laughing, his eyes squinting up as he listened to Phil’s rousing rendition of the song, before he hid his face with his hands.  


“Make a wish!” Phil urged, nudging Dan softly until he uncovered his face. Secretly, Phil thought he might have seen some tears shining in Dan’s coffee-colored eyes, and his heart swelled with affection. Dan gazed down at the candles, which lent the room a soft, golden glow, thoughtfully. After a moment of contemplation, he took a deep breath, and blew out his candles.  


As he picked them out of the pancakes, Phil asked “What did you wish for?”  


“More whipped cream,” he replied, as he used his finger to eat some off of the top of the stack, and Phil huffed.  


“No! What was your real wish?” he pleaded, and Dan rolled his eyes, because it was incredibly difficult to deny Phil’s puppy dog eyes, even for him.  


“I wished...that I could somehow go back six years and tell myself...how happy I end up...with you.”  


This response seemed to overwhelm Phil’s already piqued emotions, and he flung his arms tightly around Dan’s shoulders, burying his head there. Dan gave a slight start, before he chuckled and nestled his head against Phil’s.  


“Happy Birthday, Danny.” 


End file.
